


Future Plans

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: prompt:  "I always promised I wouldn't but. . ."





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I always promised I wouldn't but. . ."

Thoughtfully Zeke eyed the boy beside him; he could see the tension in his body. Usually, Casey was so happy-hyper when they did hang out in the garage, he giggled and laughed, and his eyes sparkled hilariously almost without pause. 

Casey's life wasn't easy; his parents demanded that he followed their strict rules; at school, he was the outsider no one wanted to hang around with. For sure he deserved a bit happiness. Zeke enjoyed to spoil him now and then. Though he actually didn't like so much nearness he met regularly with Casey for almost two months now. And the sex wasn't even most important.

„What's going on in your mind,“ he finally asked when he couldn't endure it any longer.  
„Problems at home? At school? Can I help you?“

Casey smiled, but the smile wasn't as bright as usual.  
„No, everything is fine,“ he answered.  
„It's just… I know, I've promised I would never bother you with too many feelings. But...“  
He paused and shrugged.  
„I just would like to know. Have you ever thought about the future? Our future. We will graduate soon. What then?“

What then? Zeke huffed inwardly. There was no future for them. That had always been clear.  
„You will go to College,“ he said, and surprisingly this thought did hurt.  
„Boston. MIT. You will be a brilliant, geeky student and soon enough you won't find the time to think about me anymore.“

Casey hesitated for a short moment.  
„Is it this, what you want,“ he finally asked.  
„That I vanish out of your life again?“

„It's not that, Case. I like to hang around with you.“  
Zeke licked his dry lips.  
„But your future is in Boston, you have a smart mind, and you will make your way. This is what you always wanted. Leave everything behind, make a new start.“

„What's with your future plans?“

Zeke shrugged.  
„Working in a garage sounds fine. Maybe, one day, I would like to have an own one. Restauration of oldtimers. Airbrushing. The interesting stuff.“

„So, why don't you look for a job in Boston? Is there anything that keeps you here?"

The question had been almost inaudible, but it hit Zeke like a bold. He had never dared even to think about this, but it was that easy, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
